


Until the sky falls

by voguelight (sulfurus)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ciel Phantomhive has PTSD, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurus/pseuds/voguelight
Summary: Seven years passed since Ciel Phantomhive acquired a demonic ally and first started becoming who he is now. Since then, he changed a lot, and so did his relationship with said demon. Among the thigns that didn't change was his desire for vengeance, loyalty to the Queen, and his absolute reliance on Sebastian. Or, perhaps, did it only become bigger over time?This is more of a series of four vigniettes centered around 19-year old Ciel and Sebastian and the dynamic between them than a plot reliant fanfic. As per usual with my fanfics, not a healthy relationship, not really romance. Canon divergent - no blue cult arc. Rated mature for non-graphic violence and only slightly graphic sex, and some swearing.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Until the sky falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyojihell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyojihell/gifts).



> Its been over a month since I was forced into isolation and my deteriorating rationality causes me to revert to fandoms from over a decade ago. Anyway nothing is real and I'm a weeb now. 
> 
> Ellie this is for you because you deserve something good in these trying times. Good luck with your finals jjaeng loves you

Switching morning tea to be served in the breakfast hall instead of in his bed immediately after he wakes up seemed like the perfect solution to help Ciel start his day faster. Yet, he regretted it every morning, when he had to endure getting refreshened and dressed up before he was able to become fully awake. As such, he kept his eyes closed whenever he could while Sebastian did all of the work.

“Young master, please, open your eyes,” Sebastian demanded when he finished tying Ciel’s eyepatch, wanting to check if he had the freedom to blink in it.

With a groan, Ciel did as he was told and opened his eyes, unsurprisingly greeted by the sight of Sebastian standing straight right in front of him. When he looked forward, eyes lazy, he had a great view of Sebastian’s eyebrows. He could look straight at his eyebrows, he realized, without looking up or leaning back, without getting on his tiptoes and without high heeled shoes. 

“Sebastian,” he demanded, “did you shrink?”

There was a tiny twitch to Sebastian’s mouth, and Ciel instantly got annoyed. 

“Stop laughing.”

Sebastian bowed his head. “Sincere apologies, my Lord. I have not, in fact, shrunken myself or otherwise lost height.”

Ciel sighed. “Then stop telling me I didn’t grow taller. You’re not allowed to lie to me, remember?”

Sebastian continued with his smirk, hand on his chest, posture elegantly bowed. No real answer. Of course, Ciel realized that to Sebastian the subject of his height was as important as yesterday’s snow, but for Ciel it was a thing of pride. It was about proving something, and if that something mattered to Ciel, he’d like to see his sworn servant care as well.

“Tsk,” he turned his head away. “I’m feeling the two inch Church’s, then.” 

Sebastian finally straightened his back and reacted in some way. “My Lord, they don’t match the suit.”

Ciel was perfectly aware. They were made from warm brown leather, and he was already dressed in a rich navy vest and trousers. The colors clashing would make for a fashion disaster.

“Then dress me again,” he looked at Sebastian checking for signs of dissatisfaction. He found many, almost as if Sebastian was still surprised by how petty Ciel was able to be. 

“Yes,” he gathered himself back to flawless professionalism, “my Lord.”

~~~~~~

It wasn’t a job if someone didn’t try to shoot him, he thought. No blood spatters reached him and sullied his suit since Sebastian did his job well enough, so he didn’t particularly care about the murdered henchmen. The Yard would take care of their bodies later.

“Earl Urlich, I advise you to call back your men. They don’t need to die, but shall any of them attempt to fire again, they will.”

The Earl shivered, not yet realizing what happened. Ciel was used to that reaction by now. Someone tries to harm him, he gets hurt instead, they’re shocked, they ask how it’s possible, Sebastian shows off for a minute before they die. He sighed, and focused his attention on the sculpture right next to him. It was a pity that he was only invited to see the monument garden as a mean to try and trap him. Had he been able, he’d love to actually give them a proper look.

“All of you people, you surely must be insane,” he finally directed his gaze back to Gustav Ulrich, the Earl of Thuringia, an old but capable and attractive man, a philanthropist and art collector. A leader of an art forging group, too, who tried to sell one of his fake John van Eycks to Queen Victoria. “You’d think that after all these years you would realize the reason no one knows what happens to those who cross the Queen’s Watchdog is simply that dead people tell no tales.”

Ulrich dropped the gun he was holding. It was useless anyway, with the way Sebastian bent it in half. 

“How?!” He cried, eyes darting from the gun to the dead men supposed to ambush Ciel, to Ciel’s walking cane apping the gravel, to Sebastian, standing calmly to the side, bullet holes in his chest barely bleeding. “Y-y-you’re a demon!” 

“Me?” Ciel scoffed. “No. I am but the Queen’s loyal subject.”

“Fire! Kill him!” The Earl ordered and fell down in his pathetic attempt to both run away and keep observing the situation in front of him.

Ciel didn’t feel the need to budge an inch, as unafraid as one could be when they had a personal pet demon. Of course, Sebastian was well aware of the henchmen on the rooftops as well as in the hedges, and as soon as they fired, he swiftly redirected their bullets so that instead of him or Ciel, they all shot each other. At least that’s what Ciel assumed happened, having heard gunshots swiftly followed by cries of pain and thuds dead bodies falling to the ground. 

“I warned you,” Ciel shifted his weight. The gravel underneath him crunched. He was pretty sure that he saw Earl Ulrich soil himself.

“Why?” He cried again. “What’s one fake painting to such a large collection? Such an excellent copy, too! Such a great one it could have as well been van Eyck himself! Why can’t you accept it and let it be?”

“I shan’t accept anything that upsets the Queen,” he smiled softly. “And an ingenuine painting happens to upset Her Majesty.”

“You demon!” The Earl continued to wail. Ciel started to get annoyed.

“I already told you, Earl. I’m just a loyal subject of Her Majesty.” He passed Sebastian a simple glance. The demon was already smiling. “My servant, however, is truly what you guess me to be.”

Sebastian could understand a silent order when Ciel gave one, but amused by the inaccuracy of the Earl’s guess, he decided to put on a show. With his unoccupied hand, he lifted his eyepatch, opening his eye and allowing the purple glow to pierce the mist. He felt his eyeball hurt, a dull ache in the back of the socket, and took solace in the familiar feeling.

“Sebastian,” he raised his walking cane and pointed it at the mess of an Earl. “Deal with the forger.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

Ciel allowed him ten seconds of showing off, clouds of mystical, chilling darkness gathering and condensing into nauseating shapes, tentacles and talons as they approached Earl Urlich, grabbing him and pulling him under. The Earl screamed. Sebastian laughed. Ciel tapped his cane twice against the gravel, and Sebastian finished the show, the air cleared again and all that remained was Gustav Urlich’s lifeless body, pale and sunken in as if bloodless.

“Are you certain you don’t regret leaving the circus? You seem to be keen on putting on a show.”

Sebastian took off his gloves, dirty with his own blood. Ciel observed the subtle way in which the inscriptions on the back of his hand glowed, almost as if moving, liquid. 

“I simply attempted to match young master’s dramatic flair,” he smirked, and so did Ciel.

“I want to look at the Athena monument in the left wing of the garden before we leave. Make Earl Urlich’s body look more natural,” he said before he flipped his eyepatch back on. Sebastian bowed obediently.

~~~~~~

Ciel’s entire body shuddered, muscles contracting, and he yelled out as loud as he possibly could, taking pleasure in the way his voice echoed against the walls of his bedroom. It took him ten, twenty, thirty seconds to ride the wave of his orgasm and relax his body. Sebastian lowered himself, allowing Ciel to rest back against the bed comfortably, no longer suspended above it by his hips, and he unhooked his ankles from where they were firmly locked on Sebastian’s pelvis.

“Good God,” Ciel gasped with eyes closed. He didn’t want to look, because he knew he’ll see Sebastian calm, unbothered and collected. It was detestable, knowing that the same act that brought Ciel to the brink of pleasure didn’t affect Sebastian at all, but he couldn’t bare to watch Sebastian act spent and satisfied when he knew it’s a lie, either.

The bed dipped, and sprung back up, and then there was a warm towel on Ciel’s chest, wiping off his cum, just as he liked it. Everything was just like he liked, every detail of how Sebastian worked him open, fucked him, cleaned him and then tucked him into the bed. It was so perfect it almost annoyed him. Ciel opened his eyes and forced his trembling arms to support him as he sat up.

“Show me your cock,” he demanded, seeing Sebastian had tucked it back into his trousers already. Of course, Sebastian obeyed.

It was neither fully flaccid or erect until Ciel grabbed it and gave it a couple of tugs. It grew thick and hard in his hand, and it felt so natural that it allowed Ciel to think he caused it. 

He crawled out of bed and onto the floor, and he grabbed onto Sebastian’s hips and sucked. The girth felt perfect in his mouth, warm, heavy, real. He moaned around it and gagged on it, trying desperately to force as much as he could into his mouth, knowing that he can’t really swallow it all. He flexed his tongue and used his teeth. He sucked as hard as he could, fingernails digging into Sebastian’s firm buttocks.

“Damn me to hell, I think I preferred when you faked pleasure,” Ciel spat out, moving away from Sebastian’s cock. All of the enjoyment of having a dick in his mouth was thwarted by the complete lack of response.

“Apologies, my Lord.” Sebastian’s face was blanker than a wall. “I shall start doing that again.”

“It doesn’t work when I know it's a farce.”

Sebastian bowed his head again. “I apologize.”

“Son of a dog, shoddy buttler,” Ciel got up from the floor and back onto the bed, smacking Sebastian’s hand away when he attempted to help him. 

“Was the sex not to your liking?”

Ciel sighed. “Stop playing dumb.”

Sebastian didn’t apologize for the third time. Ciel was glad. He didn’t know if he’d manage to not slap him if he did. Instead, Sebastian knelt down and bent over, and placed a soft kiss to the bridge of Ciel’s foot.

“Young Master knows demons aren’t able to experience sexual pleasure the same way humans do. Unfortunately, no order of yours can change that.”

Ciel didn’t kick him away, when he kept hissing his shin every few words. He considered that merciful on his part.

“I can’t believe there’s no energy you can harvest from a climax. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“I am not an Incubus,” Sebastian stopped to press a particularly long kiss to Ciel’s toe. If it was meant to be an apology, Ciel was close to accepting it. “I cannot feed off anything else but human souls.”

It was an old conversation all over again, Ciel realized that and he didn’t want to hear it again, yet he asked the same questions hoping for different answers.

“I want you to enjoy it.”

It seemed so possible. There was a striking sincerity to the way Sebastian touched his body like it was a work of art, and there was a carefulness to his fingers that couldn’t have come from attentiveness alone. 

He always felt desired by Sebastian, from the very second the demon approached him, offered him power, offered him a contract. It was always about his soul, but ever since he grew from a boy to a young man, he was willing to bet his body was desirable to Sebastian too, if the way Sebastian’s touches changed was to mean anything. But Sebastian didn’t want sex, didn’t enjoy sex, didn’t care about the way Ciel was able to move his hips or tongue or hands. He wanted something else.

“What do you want?” Ciel asked, bad mood already soothed by Sebastian’s soft lips worshipping him.

“Your soul,” Sebastian answered so quickly he almost sounded rushed and disrespectful before he added, “my Lord.”

“Do you not desire my body?” Just to show off, Ciel uncrossed his legs and allowed Sebastian to take a look, but the demon just shook his head slowly.

“Not in the sense you want me to.”

He said that, but he kept pressing kisses to the inside of Ciel’s thigh all the way up until his hip. It was enough to make Ciel’s cock twitch and then stand up again, despite how well spent he felt just moments ago.

“But you can feel pleasure, and you have desires.” Ciel ignored the response Sebastian was able to draw out of him with simple kisses.

“Correct.” Having run out of thigh space to kiss, Sebastian softly licked it, as if trying to taste Ciel’s skin.

“Imagine,” he started, trying to both lean back and grab Sebastian’s hair, ultimately deciding to sit up and grab the demon’s face. “Imagine you can receive that pleasure from my body. Imagine you are able to desire sex like a human can.”

Sebastian slowly nodded his head. He was looking Ciel in the eyes, but Ciel could tell he was focused on the one with the seal.

“Humans are simple creatures, isn’t that what you always say? Then it shouldn't be difficult to put on such a farce.”

“Is my usual acting…” He started, but Ciel didn’t allow him to finish. He put his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth, and the demon quieted down, not daring to bite them.

“I am not ordering you to act the way I usually like you to, though good it might be. I am ordering you to act as if on your own accord.”

Sebastian seemed to understand, but there was an emotion in his eyes that looked dangerously close to pity. Ciel hated it, but was willing to try anyway, and pulled his digits out of Sebastian’s mouth.

“And in the event you aren’t satisfied with my desires, my Lord?”

“I shall order you to stop,” 

Sebastian closed his eyes slowly, and then opened them again when they were glowing, the same red and purple shine as whenever he’d follow Ciel’s orders.

“Yes, my Lord.”

He put his lips on Ciel’s thigh again, but this time he bit down, sucking and bruising the skin and making Ciel yelp. 

~~~~~~

Ciel was pretty sure he had to have been in the bath for at least an hour. Sebastian changed the water a third time in order to keep it as hot as Ciel requested, and that was what helped him regain a semblance of control.

“Wash me,” he demanded, but otherwise didn’t move, still embracing his knees tightly.

Sebastian softly washed his back with a lathered wash cloth, the sweet fragrance of soap acting like an anchor for Ciel’s mind. After his shoulders and arms were cleaned as well, he allowed himself to lean back just enough for Sebastian to wash his hair, too. Not even a single drop of sud fell onto his face when Sebastian rinsed his hair. He mourned the inability to use that as an excuse to explain the redness of his eyes.

“Young Master,” Sebastian started in a careful, inquiring voice and Ciel quickly shut him down.

“I never allowed you to question my orders, did I?”

Sebastian was silent, so Ciel looked at him. It wasn’t pity that he saw in his eyes, but rather genuine worry. The idea that a demon could be concerned shocked Ciel so much that by the time he gathered his thoughts, he was almost entirely back to a steady state of mind. Almost, because the sadness and fear lingered in his bones.

“Young Master shouldn’t remain in the bath for much longer,” Sebastian continued, having seen the expressions change on Ciel’s face. “Such prolonged contact with water can have a negative effect on one’s skin.”

Ciel scoffed. “I don’t particularly care about the state of my skin, as long as it covers my bones.”

Sebastian nodded, added more hot water to the bathtub, and proceeded to wash Ciel’s legs. He leaned back and allowed it to happen, Sebastian’s touch on his skin as familiar as the water’s. The soapy bubbles floated on the surface of the bathwater and clumped around his knees, and when he hid them underwater, they only remained afloat for a short while before bursting. He was all cleaned up, Ciel realized, but Sebastian didn’t get up and straighten his back, or fetch more water, or do anything else besides observing Ciel attentively.

“Get in,” Ciel muttered. 

Sebastian didn’t question the order. He got up and started taking off his clothes, but Ciel finally grasped control over his muscles enough to get one hand out of the bath and grab the pant leg of Sebastian’s trousers.

“Leave it on, get in,” he ordered, and Sebastian did, shirt and vest and trousers all, having only managed to toe his shoes off and toss his tie to the side so far.

The water overflowed onto the floor, and Ciel didn’t think about it twice other than noticing how pleasantly it sounded when it crashed against the tiles. Sebastian was in the bathtub behind him, since he curled up in the front, and while it was big, it was barely big enough to fit them both without a certain amount of awkwardness. He was able to achieve it before, when he was just twelve and paralyzed by fear so strong he couldn’t even bathe without his protective force, but that was seven years ago, and he wasn’t nearly as petite anymore. The fear didn’t care, though.

Just allowing the subject of fear to cross his mind was enough for Ciel to feel himself start to spiral, and he leaned back into Sebastian in an attempt to stop the cycle. The demon embraced him and shifted his legs until Ciel was able to fit between them, back on his chest, head on shoulder, knees against thighs.

“Could there be anyone else?” He asked, when he calmed his breathing down again.

“I am positive no one else is left with any recollection of that evening,” Sebastian’s deep voice sounded much more warm when it was being spoken so close to his ear.

“I swore to kill them all.”

“And so you did,” Sebastian still sounded warm. Almost suspiciously warm.

“And I will kill all of their kind.”

“I shall be your weapon,” Sebastian lowered his voice to a whisper, the low vibrations helping Ciel relax his body. 

They stayed like that, unmoving, for a few minutes, until Ciel started sliding down into the water and Sebastian grabbed him under his arms to help him stay up. 

“I’m not that delicate,” Ciel protested, but allowed himself to be handled. 

“I wouldn’t want my young master to accidentally drown himself when he had just made such magnificent plans,” answered Sebastian without missing a beat.

Combined with his worried look from earlier, Sebastian’s soft but eager voice caused Ciel to ponder, gears in his mind shifting uncomfortably, refusing to work smoothly after the damage reliving the trauma did to the gentle inner mechanics of his thoughts. Sebastian couldn’t care. Sebastian shouldn’t care. Sebastian should only worry about his end of the contract.

“Sebastian,” he demanded. “Do you think I’m weak?”

“Quite the opposite, young master.”

Ciel nodded, and then realized his nod doesn’t hold much meaning when Sebastian couldn’t see it well. “I’m only human, though.”

Sebastian didn’t have an answer to that, but Ciel was certain that if he turned around he would see Sebastian smirk.

Sebastian shouldn’t care, but it felt good when he acted like he did.

“Is this contract really worth it for you in the long run?”

“My Lord,” Ciel could feel Sebastian shift under him as he said that. It was unlike him, to be unable to stay still. “Your soul only becomes more shining and splendid as time goes on. One can only imagine how marvellous it will be when I will finally possess it.”

Sometimes, hearing Sebastian talk about the very essence of Ciel’s being like something that already belongs to him caused Ciel unpleasant shivers. Sometimes, he had nightmares where his soul was ripped from his body untimely, and he was forced to watch it be devoured by Sebastian as he slowly stopped existing. Sometimes, he laughed like a maniac and spilled expensive liquor when he realized he’s not truly a human anymore, having sold the right to his soul and effectively ridding himself of it, becoming a husk of a human being.

Sometimes, it felt like the deepest, most piercing, most intense appreciation anyone could receive.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s left hand and dug fingernails into the contract seal. Sebastian didn’t flinch, but he slowly lifted his hand together with Ciel’s, and placed them softly over Ciel’s eye, covering it in such a way that Ciel was able to easily press a kiss to Sebastian’s wrist. He wasn’t sure why he did that.

“I can’t let any harm befall you, not until you fulfill your purpose. Not until your soul becomes mine.”

A single tear escaped from Ciel’s eye, and he could barely feel it roll down his face where it was already wet with steam. Sometimes, it felt almost like being loved.

“You’re never allowed to lie to me. You can never disobey me. You are to be my dog, faithfully by my side, heeding my every request, until I fulfill my purpose.” Ciel’s voice cracked slightly, but he didn’t let it affect him. “Until you earn my soul.”

Sebastian leaned in, and Ciel could see the soft glow of his eyes making the bath water glisten deep magenta. When he spoke, Ciel felt the words cascade against his skin, between his lungs, and flowing out of his veins. 

“Yes, my Lord.” 


End file.
